List of record labels starting with S
This is a list of record labels starting with S: S * S-Beat Records * S-Curve Records * S-S Records * S. Carter Records via Wikipedia * S.A.R * S.E.E.D. Recordings * S.E.I.D./VERDIKT * S.F.P. Records * S3 Records * Saber Records, Inc. * Sable Mountain Records * Sabot Productions * SAC Records * Sachimay Records * Sack it up records * Sack of Shit Records * Sacred Records via Wikipedia * Sacrificial Hamster Records * Sad Robot Records * Saddle Creek * Saddle Records * Sadheel Records * Sadistic Clique Records * Sadistic Records * Safe House Records * Safe In Sound Music * Sage Arts Records * Saguaro Beach Records * SAID records * The Saint Philomena Foundation * Saint Thomas Records * Saja Records via Wikipedia * Salmon Brook Records * Salsoul Records via Wikipedia * Salt Lady Records * Salted Music * Saltwater Records * Saltwater Wreckherds * Salvage Productions * Salvatori Productions * Samba Moon Records * Same Room Records * SamHawk Records * Sammasati Music * Sample Records * Sampler Records * Samplistic Records * samsa records * Samsara Recordings Camp * Samskar Music * Samurai Records * San Jacinto Records * San Jose Sound Recording Company * Sandbox Records * Sandcastle Communications * SandRidge Records * Sandsong Road Musicworks * Sandstone * Sane Records * Sanitary Soundz * Santa Rita Records * Sao Bento Music * Saphu Records * SAR Records via Wikipedia * Sarathan Records * Sardonic Sounds * SASS Music Publishing * Sasshaye Records * Satamile * Satellite Transmissions * Satellites Records * Sauerkraut357 * Sauna Records * Saustex Media * Savage Records * Savana Records * Savant Records * Savoy Jazz * Savoy Records via Wikipedia * Savv Records * Savvy Records via Wikipedia * Saw Recordings * Sawdust Alley Productions * Saxony Records * Say Hey Records * Say-Listen! Studios * Say-Ten Records * Sayre Records * SBE Records * SBK Records via Wikipedia * Scandal Records * Scandinavia NYC * Scar City Records * Scarab Records * Scarcelight Recordings * Scared Bird Music * Scarwinds Records * Scat Cat Records * Scat Records * Scatalogics Records * Scattered Music * Scenester Credentials * Sceneville Records * Scepter Records via Wikipedia * Scepterstein Records * schapendoes records * Schedule Two Records * Schematic Music Corp. * Scherf Music * Schirmer Records via Wikipedia * Schismatik * School Glue Records * School Records * Schoolkids Records * Schwa Records * SCI Fidelity Records * Sci Phi Recordings * Science Drop Industries * Scientia Recordings * Scientific Records * SCIONtific Records * Scissor Death * SCM Records * Scooch Pooch Records * Scooter Pop Records * Scooter Records * ScorCap Entertainment * Scorched Records * Scorpion Entertainment * Scorpion Records * Scott Lynn Records * Scotti Brothers Records via Wikipedia * Scourge Records * SCR Records * Scratch and Sniff Records * Scratchie Records * Scratchpaper Productions * Scream Records * Screaming Beaver Records * Screaming Dogg Productions * Screaming Fan Records * Screaming Ferret Wreckords * Screamingbird Records * Screen Door Records * ScreenMusic International * Screwgun Records * ScribbleSongs * Scufflin' Records * SDG Records * SDS Productions * SE Entertainment Records * Se7en Room Music * Sea Breeze Jazz * Sea Lion Records * Seacliff Records * the seagull label * Sealed Fate Records * Sealed Lip Records * SeaMyst Records & Productions * Search and Rescue Records * Search For Terrestrial Intelligence * SeaReal * Seasoned Music * Seasons Recordings * Seattle Pro Musica * Sebadukes Recordings * seclusion records * Seco Records * Second Coming Records * Second Nature Recordings * Second Notice Music * Second Step Music * Secret Crush Records * Secret Eye * Secret Formula Records, Inc. * Secret Jazz Entertainment * Secret Owl Society * Secret Police * Secret Road Records * Secret Sun Recordings * Secretly Canadian * Section 44 Records * Sector 9 Studios * Sector Damage media projects * Sector Five Records * Sedimental Records * Sedition Records * Seduction Records * seed knowledge * Seedless Records * Seedling Records * Seeley Music Productions * SeeSaw Records * Sefarad Records Corp. * Segment * Segue Records * Seismic Records Detroit * Seismophonic Records * SELAH RECORDZ * selahrecords * Seldom Scene Records * Select Recordings * Selective Recordings * Self Abuse Records * Self-Made Records * Self-Satisfied * The Self-Starter Foundation * Semisexual * send help * Sensation Recordings * Sensational Entertainment Records * Senseless Entertainment * Sensitive Redneck Records * SENTRALL Records * Senu Records * Sepia Tone Records * Sequence Records * Sequoia Records * Seraph * Seraphim Records * Serene Productions * Serenitia Entertainment, Inc. * Serenity * Serenity Entertainment, Inc. * Serial Sikk Recordz * Serious Business Records * Serious Vanity Music * Serjical Strike Records * Serotonin Records * Serpentine Music Productions * Sessions Records * Set For Life Records * Set in Stone * Seven Figgaz Intertainment * Seven Figure Inc. * Seven Heads Recordings * Seventh Generation Records * Seventh Heaven Records * Seventh Level Records * Severe Records * Severn Records * The Sewer Anchovies Society * Sexy Killer Records * Sexy RockStar Records * sfv Records * SGE Records * SGM Records * SGM Records, Record Label & Production Company, LLC. * SGR Music Group * Sh-K-Boom Records * ShackRock Recordings * Shade Records * Shadow Kingdom Records * Shadow Print Records * Shadow Records * Shadow Records * Shadow Veil Records * Shadow-Law Recordings * Shadowboyz Entertainment * Shadowkid * ShadowMan Entertainment, Inc. * Shady Records * Shake It! * Shakti Records * Shaman Work Recordings * Shanachie Entertainment * Shane Records * Shangri-la Projects * Shank Records * Shaolin Records * Sharing Machine * Shark Bite Records * Shark Meat Records * SharkAttack! Music * Sharp Nine Records * Sharpnote Records * shathouse records * Shatta Records * Shazam Records * She's Gone Records * Sheehan CD's * Sheep in Wolf's Clothing * Sheet/Rock Records * Sheffield Lab Recordings * Shelflife Records * Shell Point Records * Shellfish Recording Company * Shelter from the Storm Records * Shelter Records * Sheridan Square Records via CD Universe * Sheweytrax * Shewins Entertainment * Shifty * Shimmy Disc Records * Shine Records * Shining Light Records * Shining Star Music * shinkoyo * Shipwrecords * Shira Records * Shire Records * Shmat Records * Sho'Nuff Records * Sho-Bud Music * sho-nuff gospel records * Shock City Records LLC * Shock-Proof Productions * Shoestring Angel Records * Shoestring Records * Shoetree Records * ShootStyle Records * Shop Records * Short Circuit Records * Short Round Records * Shortwave Syndicate * Shotland One Records * Shotzi Records * Shou Records * Shout Records via Wikipedia * Shout! Factory * show and tell recordings * Show Dog Nashville * Shower-Tone Records * Showerdown Production * Showtyme Entertainment * Shrapnel Label Group * Shrine Records via Wikipedia * Shroom Productions * Shtick This Records * Shu-Bu Records * Shurhit Records * Shut Eye Records * Shut Up! I Love You Records * Shva Muzik * Shziggz Recordz * Sick Bay Records * Sick Muse * Sick Room Records LTD * Sickboy Records * sickstrumentals * Sicsense Records * Side Hustle Entertainment * Side One Dummy Records * Side Seven Records * Sideburn Records * SideCho Records * SideKick Records * SideOneDummy Records * Sidetraxx Records * Sideways Entertainment * Sierra Recordings * Sierra Records * Siesta Music * Sifted Recordings * The Sign Language Record * Signal Records * Signal Sound Systems Records * Signature Sound Recordings * Significant Other Records * Sik Pup Records * Siladi Records * Silber Records * Silencer Records * Silent North Records * Silent Planet Records * Silent Records * Silent Spirit Records * Silent Stereo Records * Silent Uproar Records * Silica Records Inc * Silk City Records * SilkyTones Entertainment * Siltbreeze Records * Siltown Records * Silva Dom Records * Silver City Records * Silver Dragon Records * Silver Echo Records * Silver Girl Records * Silver Kamel Audio * Silver Moon Music * Silver Pearl Records * Silver Star Records Inc. * Silver Wave Records * Silverado Records * SilverLake Records * Silverline Records * Silverthree Sound Recordings * Silvertip Records * Silvertone Records via Wikipedia * Silverwolf Records * Silvery Moon Records * Simba Recordings * Simba Records * simballrec * SimchahRecords * Simian Records * Simig Media Records * Simmer Music * Simmons Time Records * Simpatico Records * Simple Answer * Simple Machines * Simple Solution Records * Simple Soul Recordings * Simply Smokin' Records * Simply Social * Simply Useless Recordings * Simulacra Records * Simulated * Simulcast * Sin Klub Entertainment * Sin-Drome Records * SINC recordings * Sindicated Records * Singing Wolf Records * Single Coil Records * Sinister Handshake Records * Sinister Label * SINister Records * Sink or Swim Records * SINless Records * Sir Eel Records * Sir Nite Production * Sire Records * Siren Songs Records * The Sirens Records * Sirens Records * Sirenum Records * Siri Music * Sirious Records * SirReal Records * Sister Ruby Records * Sister Z Music * Sit-n-Spin Records * Sitnspin Records * Sittin' In With the Greats * Sivad Music * Six Degrees Records * Six Finger Records * six records * SIX SHOTS ENTERTAINMENT * Six Stars Records * six string records * Six Weeks Records * Six-0-One Records * Sixgunlover Records * sixstepsrecords * Sixty One Sixty Eight * Sixx Deuce Entertainment * siyoku satsu/mindgerm recordings * Size Twelve Records * Sizzle Records * SK2 Records * Sk8Core Records * Skaggs Family Records * Skand-Luz Records * Skatey Productions * Skean Dhu Recordings * skeletal film records * Skeleton * Skeptical Cat Recordings * Skiez Da Limit Productions * Skillet Records * Skills Recordings * SKiN GRAFT Records * Skinny Bwoy * Skinny Chest * Skinny Leg Productions * Skip To My Loot Records * Skip's Animal Company * Skipping Discs * Skipping Stones Records * Skirl Records * SKOR Records * Skrewed Records * Skrocki Records * sks records * Skullr Records * Skunk Records, Inc. * Sky Blue Records * Sky Hi Records * Sky Rapper Rekordz * Skybucket Records * Skygazer Records * Skygod Entertainment * SkyLight Music * Skyline Records * Skynet Recordings * Skypropeller * Skysong Music * SL Entertainment Group (SLEG Records) * Slaag Records * Slab-O-Wax Records * slabco * Slackertone * Slackin Brackin Productions * Slackjaw Records * SLAM!Records * SlamJamz * Slanted House Records * Slap A Ham * Slapart * Slash Records via Wikipedia * Slaughterhouse Music * Slave Indvstries * Slave Union Records * Sleaze Industries * Sleek Records * sleep on the floor * Sleepface Records * Sleeping Dog Records * Sleeping Giant Records * Sleepsound Records * Sleepy Hollow Records * Sleepy Records * Slept On Fam Entertainment * Slept On Records * Slewfoot Records * Slice Records * Sliced Bread Records * Slide Rock Records * Slide the Needle * SlideBack Entertainment, Inc. * Slider Music * Sling Slang Records * Slingshot Records * Slip-n-Slide Records * Slipdisc Records * Slipstream Records * Slit Jockey Records * SLK Entertainment * Slo Bor Media * Slobfarm * Slow Burn Records * Slow Down Records * Slow Gun Records * Slow January Records * Slow Wine Music * Slowdance * Slowdime Records * SLSK Records * slugcult records * Slugfest Records * Sluggerz Entertainment * Slumberland Records * Slumlord Music Group * Slutfish Records * Sly Dog Records * Smack Dab in the Middle Records * Smackaya Face Recordings, Inc. * Smackdown! Records * Smacks Records * small brain records * small stone records * Small Town Records * Smalls Records * Smart Ass Records * Smart Noise Records * SmartGuy Records * Smash Alley Records * Smash Brothers Entertainment * Smash Hit Music Co. * smasheasy * Smashtrax Music * SMC Recordings * SMC Records via CD Universe * SMEC Records * SMEEP Records * Smells Like Records * Smiff Records * Smile Now Records * Smile Records * Smiley Jones Records * Smillism Entertainment Inc * Smith Music Group * Smithsonian Folkways Recordings * Smobb Muzic * Smog Veil Records * smoke n profits * Smoked Out Records * Smokehouse Records * SmokeStack Records * Smoketown Records * Smokeylung Recordings * Smoky Treat Records * Smooch Records * Smooth Agent Records * Smooth Dirty Productions * Smooth Sailing Records * Smoothma Muse Records * Smorgasbord Records * SMP Records * SMS Jazz * Snack Records * Snackbag Records * Snail on a Stick Records * SnailWorx * Snake City Music * Snapdragon Records * Snarg Records * Sneakmove * snip-snip records * Snotty Rocker Records * Snowglobe Records * Snowplow Records * SNSE * Snyper Records * So Broken Recordings * The So Called Records * So Deep Music * So Fair Music * So Fast Entertainment * So Good Music * So Low Down Records * So Serious Entertainment * So Slimm * So So Def Recordings * So So Def Records * So Sound Recordings * So Super * SoapSongs.com, Inc. * The Soaring Music Group * The Social Registry * Society Hill Recordings * Society of No * Society Recordings via Wikipedia * Society Records * Soco Audio * Socyermom Records * Soda Jerk Records * Soft Abuse * Softdrive Records * Soigne' Records * Soiree Records International * Sojourner Records * Solar Blue Records * Solar Flare Records * SOLAR Records via Wikipedia * Sole Channel Music * Sole Records * Soleilmoon Recordings * SoleSides * Solid Air Records * Solid Ground Records * Solid Records * Solid Rock Records via Wikipedia * Solid State Records * Solid Walnut Music * Solidified Records * Solitaire Records * Solitary Confinement Records * Solmatic Records * Solo 523 Records * Solo Art * SoloWinds * Solponticello * Solu Music * Solution Records * Solution6 Records * Some Guy Down the Street Records * Some Records * Somedaynever * someoddpilot records * Something Sacred * Somia Music * Somis Sound * Somnambulant Corpse Recordings * Somnimage Corporation * Somos Hip Hop Records * Son del Barrio Music * son of freud records * sonaBLAST! Records * Sonance Records * Soñar Records * Sonatabop.com * Song Bird Records via Wikipedia * Song Garden Music Group * Song Haus Music * Song of Songs Music * The Song of Songs Records Inc. * Songdog Records * Songs of David * Songscape Productions, Inc. * SongTree Records * Songwriter Records * Songwriter Umbrella * Sonic Abyss Records * Sonic Blitz Records * sonic bloom * Sonic Boom Recordings * Sonic Boomerang Records * Sonic Convergence * Sonic Frenzy Records * Sonic Groove * Sonic Images Records * Sonic Mind Records * Sonic Past Music * Sonic Reaction Productions * Sonic Records * Sonic Safari Music * Sonic Sorbet Records * Sonic Soul Productions * Sonic Swirl Records * Sonic Syrup * Sonic Therapy * Sonic Thrust Records * Sonic Trout * Sonic Underground Records * Sonic Wave International * Sonic Whiplash * Sonicbeat Records * Sonicterror Recordings * Sonika Records * SonIQuarium * Sonitus Records * Sonnig Records * Sonoface Records * Sonora Productions * Sonora Records * Sonosphere * SONOVIDE Music * Sonrise Music Co. * Sons of Sound * Sons of Sunshine Records * Sonspot Records * Sonus West Records * Sony Classical * Sony Music Entertainment Inc * Sony Music Nashville * Sony Wonder * Soooo Intense International * Soothsay Records * Soothsayer Recordings * Sophia Records * Sophist Productions * Soreal Entertainment * Sorry For The Memories Records * Sort Of Records * SOS Records * SoSEDITIONS * Sotti Records, LLC * Soul Cipher Records * Soul Coast Productions * Soul Dojo Inc. * Soul Food Records * Soul Groove Records * Soul Hood Entertainment, LLC * Soul Joy Records * Soul Kid Records * Soul Kreations Entertainment * Soul Link Records * Soul Phusion Records * Soul Purpose Records * Soul Resonance Productions * Soul Sauce Recordings * Soul Support Recordings * Soul Surfer Records * Soul9 Records * Soular Records * Soularise * Soulective Entertainment * Soulful Sound Music * Soulfuric Recordings * Soulfyne Entertainment Group (SEG) * Soulkeeper Music * Soulmine Records * SoulMuzick Recordings * Soulow Records * Soulplanet Recordings * Soulsearch Music * Soulseek Records * SoulShine Recordings * Soulspazm Records * Soulsupplement Records * Soultek * soultheft records, inc. * Soultraxx Records * Sound Alliance Recordings * Sound Art Recordings * Sound City Music * Sound Consortium * Sound Gems Records * Sound In Color * Sound Logic LLC * Sound Mindz Records * Sound of America Records * Sound Of New Orleans * Sound of Soul Records * Sound Pollution Records * SOUND PROOF PRODUCTIONS * Sound Records * Sound Signature * Sound Sphere Recordings * Sound Stop Music * Sound Stream Studio * Sound Tracker * Sound-Ink Records * The Sound-O-Mat * Soundbrush Records * Soundchron Records * Soundco Records * SoundCore Records * SoundDaddy Records * SoundFactory Records * Soundgizmo Audio * Soundies * Soundings of The Planet * Soundlab Records * Soundproof Music * Sounds Are Active * Sounds of the Dead Records * Sounds True * Sounds Unique Muzik * Soundset Recordings * Soundside Records * Soundsketch Records * Soundstage 15 Records * Soundtracks Records * SoundVision Entertainment, Inc. * Soundwave Entertainment * SourMash Records USA * SourPop Records * South Bay Records * South Beach Underground * South Psycho Cide Productions * South Side Records * South Star Entertainment LLC * South49 Records * Southbound Records USA * Southcity Records * Southeast Outlaw * Southern Cross Records * Southern Empire ent. * Southern Lord Recordings * Southern Love Records * Southern Metal Records * Southern Records Group * Southern Style Records * Southern Tracks Records * Southern Vibe Entertainment * Southern-Rap.com/SRE Media Group * SouthernBoi Entertainment Inc * SouthernDeathRecords.com * Southland * SOUTHLAND RECORDS, Inc. * Southport Records * Southside records * Southside Recordz * SouthStarr Records * SouthSyde Entertainment * Soutrane Records * Souvenir Records * Souzaphone Records * Sovereign Productions Inc. * Sovereign Records * SPA Records * Space for Music Records * Spacekat Records * SpaceLAB Records * Spaceland Recordings * Spacement Records * Spade Kitty Records * Spade Recordings * Spade Records * SPAM Records via Wikipedia * Spamusica * Spanish Fly Records * Spann Records * Spark Recordings * Sparkle Records * Sparkling Beatnik * Sparks Of Genius * Sparrow Label Group * Spasthmatic Records * Spat! Records * Speakeasy Records * Spearhead Entertainment * Special Music by Special People * Specialty Records via Wikipedia * Spectra Records * Spectral Concepts * Spectral Sound * Spent Decibel * Sphere of Hip Hop * Sphere Sound® * Spheric Recordings * Sphincter Records * Sphinx Records * Spin Box Club * Spin Move Records * Spin the World, LLC * Spina Records/Ospina Digital * Spinario Records * spinART Records * Spindust Records * The Spinks Music Group * Spinnin' Records * Spinout Records * Spinster Records * Spiral Galaxy Records * Spiral Records * Spiralight Recordings * Spired Records * spirit of orr * Spirit Wing Records * Spirithouse Records * Spiritland Records * Spiritone Records * Spit Game Records/ SG Entertainment * Spitco records * Spitfire Records * Spittin' Records * SPITTITCLEARRECORDS * Spivak Records * Splash Records * SPLIT Seven Records * Split2nd Entertainment * Sponge Records * Spontaneous Combustion Records * Spook City Records * Spoot Music * sport.records * Sportn' Life Records * Spot Records * Spoth Records * Spotlight Records * Spotted Peccary Music * Spring Garden Music * Spring Hill Music * Spring Hill Music Group * Spring Street Records * SpringBound Music * Springman Records * SPS Records * Spumoni Records * Spundae Recordings * Spunk Rock Records * Spunout Records * Sputnik! Eat Dust * Spy Records * Spy Squirrel Records * Spy-Fi Records * SPYRAL RECORDS * SpyTech Records * Squank Entertainment * Square Of Opposition Records * Square Park Entertainment * Square Room Records * Square Root Records * Square Shaped Records * Square Target Records * square's records * A squared Muzik * Squealer Music * Squeeze Records * Squid Music * Squid Vs Whale: A Record Company * Squids Eye Records * Squint Entertainment via Wikipedia * Squirrel Boy Records * SRC Street Records Corporation * Srednas Enterprises * SRI Records/SRI Jazz * SRM Records * SSBO Records * SSP Records * SSS Recordings * SST Records * SSV Records * St. Olaf Records * St. Roch Records * Stab! Stab! Stab! a record label * Stable Records * Stack Dough Ent. * Stacked Game Records * StackedBatch Records * Stacks On Deck Ent. * Stag Records * Stained Glass Jazz * Stand Alone Muzik * Stand and Deliver Records * Stand On The Ocean Records * Stand Up! Records * Standard Recording Company * Standfire Records * Standing Stone Recording Company * Stanton Park Records * Stanton St. Records * Star 69 Records * Star Chaser Records * Star City Records * Star Clock Records * Star Records * Star Song Communications via Wikipedia * Star Trak Entertainment * Star-day King Records via Wikipedia * Starbucks Hear Music * Starbug Records * Stardust Of Nashville * Starfire Muse Productions * starfire records * Stargate Records * Starkland * Starlicity Records * Starlight Records * Starling Kitty Label (SKL) * starlit records * StarPlay Records * Starr Records via Wikipedia * Starship Records * StarTime International Records * Stasisfield * State of Mind Recordings * State of the Art Recordings * State St. Recordings, L.L.C. * States Records via Wikipedia * States' Rights Records * Static Records * Static Sky Records * staticwhitesound * Statra Recordings * Statue Records Group * Status REC * Status Recordings * Stax Records * Stay Down Records * Stay Fresh Entertainment, LLC. * STB RECORDS * Steadfast Records * Steady Beat Recordings * Steady Rollin' Records * Steal Vybe Music * Steed Records via Wikipedia * Steel Cage Records * Steeple Records * Steinway Sound * Stellar Music * Stellar Records * Stellar Sound * Stepho-Marcel Records * Steppin' Records * Steppin' Stone Records * Stepping Stone Records * Stereo Press Records * Stereo Records * Stereo Society * stereolaffs * Stereorrific Recordings * Stereotrain Records * Stereotype * Sterling Circle Records * Stet Records * Steve Barta Music * Steve The Pervert Records * Steven Halpern's Inner Peace Music * Stickfigure Records * Sticks and Stones Records * Stifle * Stigmatic * Still Contagious Records * Still Hustlin Records * Still Music * Stillborn Records * Stimulated Records * Stinky Records * Stir-Fry Records * STLKG Records * Stomp Off Records * Stone Mountain Entertainment * Stone Quarry Records * StoneAge Survivors Entertainment, Inc. * Stonegarden Records * Stones Throw Records * Stonewall Records * Stoney Montana Productions * Stool Pigeon Records * Stop, Look & Listen Records * Stop, Pop, and Roll * STOP/EJECT * STORK MUSIC PRODUCTIONS * Storm Dog Records Inc. * Storm Records * Storm Tower Records * Storyteller Records * Storyville Films * Stout Records * STR Digital Records * STR Music Group * STR8DROP * Straight Game Records * Straight Jackit Records * Straight Records via Wikipedia * STRAIGHTVODKAENT.COM * Strange & Beautiful Music * Strange Attractors Audio House * Strange Fortune * Strange Music * StrangeLove * strata entertainment * Strata-East Records * Stratosphere Entertainment * Strawdog Records * STRAYLIGHT RECORDINGS * Street Anthem Records * Street Clout Records * Street Corner Records * Street Credit Records * Street Disciplez Records * Street Empire Records * STREET FAME RECORDS * Street Goddess Records, LLC * Street Gold Records * Street History Records * Street Legal Entertainment * Street Level Records * Street Life Records * Street Movement Ent. * Street Noiz Records * Street Profit Ent. * Street Scholars Records * Street Souljahz Entertainment * Street Star Records * StreetBeat Records * Streeter Music * Streetgrounds Records * StreetHustle Entertainment * Streetwise Intellect Productions * Streetwize Recordz * Stress Music,Inc. * Stress Records * Stress Records LLC. * Stressed Out Street Dwellaz Records * Strictly Rhythm Records * Stride Records * Strife Records * Strike 3 Records * striking mechanism * StringBender Records * Stringtown Records * Strokeland Records * Strong Island Records * Stronghold Records * StrongHouse Records LLC * Strongmen Music, LLC * Strukk Association Music Group. * Strummer Recordings * Stryker Brown Entertainment * Stryker Records * Stubborn Records * Stuck Records * Studio One via Wikipedia * Studio13 Records * Stump Records * Stunt Growth Records * Stupendous * Stupid Gaijin Records * Stwrongtone Media * Stylus Quo Records * Stylus Records * Styluswars * Sub City Records * Sub Pop Records * Sub Verse Music * Sub-Mission Records * Sub-Verse Records * sub:marine records * SubAqua Record Co. * Subatomic Sound * subconscious communications * subgroundz * Subjazz * Subject Detroit Records * Subjective Collective * Sublevel * Sublime Dezine Records * Sublime Frequencies * Subliminal Records * Sublingual Records * Submerge Recordings * Submerge Records * Submit Records * Subnation Productions * Subrosa Records * Subsoil Records * Substance Recordings * Substandard Records * subtechnics records * Subterranean Records * Subterraneous Records * Subtractive Records * Suburban Dog Music * Suburban Home Records * Suburban Noize Records * Suburban Sprawl Music * subVariant recordings * Subversal * subverseco * Success Pool Records * Such-A-Punch Media via Wikipedia * Suckapunch Records * Sue Records via Wikipedia * Suffer Creek Records * Sugar Beats * Sugar Free Records * Sugar Hill Records * Sugar Madison Records * Sugarbone Kids Records * Sugarbone Records * Sugarcane Recordings * SugarDaddy Records & Productions * Sugarfoot Music * Sugarfoot Records * Sugartruck Recordings * Sugo Music * Suicidal Groove Records * Suicidal Sunshine Records * Suicide Squeeze Records * Suitable for Framing Records * Suite A Records * Suited N Booted Records * Sulfur Records * Sultry Siren Productions * Sumertone * Summer Break Records * Summersteps Records * Summit Records * Sumthin' Hot Records * Sumthing Else * Sun International Records via Wikipedia * Sun Moon Records * Sun Records * Sunburn Recordings * Sunday Records * Sundazed Music Inc * SUNFISH ENTERTAINMENT * SunForest-Waterwahl * Sunken Pie Records * Sunken Treasure Records * Sunkissed Records * Sunmuse Records * Sunnyside Records * Sunray Records * Sunrize Records * sunset alliance records * Sunset Entertainment * Sunset Park Entertainment * Sunset Records * SunShip Records * Sunswept Music LLC * SunTzu Sound * Supa Crucial Recordings * Supa Tree Records * Supasize Entertainment * Super Amigos Records * Super Bro Records * Super Oldies * Super Party USA * Super Pezhead Records * Super Rock Records * Super Soul Records via Wikipedia * Super8 Records * Superb Records * Superbad Records * Superfecta Recordings * SuperFISH Records * SuperGenius Records * Superior Ready Mix * Superior Records * Supermassive Records * Supermedic Records * Supernatural Records via CD Universe * Superphonic Records * SuperPopRecords * Supersize Records * SupersonicUSA * SuperSpeedway Music * Superstar Entertainment * Supertone Records via Wikipedia * Supple Records, Inc. * Supreem Entertainment * Supreme Records via Wikipedia * Sure Shot Recordings * Surf Angel Records * SurFaty Records * Surfdog * Surfside Records Inc * Surgeland Records * Surprise Attack Records * Surprise Truck Entertainment * Surveillance * Surveillance Sound * Suspens Recording * Suspicious Records * Sussex Records via Wikipedia * Susstones * Sustain Records * Suthun Music Entertainment * SVI Records * Swahili Entertainment * Swallow Records via Wikipedia * Swallowtail Records * Swami Records * Swamp Cracker Records * Swamp Of Pus Media * SWAMP WATER RECORDS * Swampabbean Records * Swan Records via Wikipedia * Swank Recordings * Swatteam Records * Swedish Diva Records * Sweet Groove Music * Sweet Lucy Records * Sweet Pickle Music * Sweet Revenge Records * Sweet Street Records * Sweetheart Records * Swill Radio * Swing Cat Enterprises * Swing Records * Swing Time Records via Wikipedia * Swingin' Records * Swinging Axe * Swishahouse * Switchblade Records * Swole Up! Entertainment * Sword Records via Wikipedia * Sworn In Records * Swp Records * swrecords.net * Sxorpien Entertainment * Syberdelix Records * Syde-Sho Productions * Sympathy For The Record Industry * Syn 5 Records * Synchronic Records * Synergy Entertainment * Synergy Music * Synergy Records * Synewave * Synkronos Music * Syntax Records * Synthcere Records * Synthetic Confusion * Synthphony Records * Synthwave.com * Syphrus Music * Syphrus Recordings * SYRecords Inc. * Syren Records * Systaine Records * System Recordings * System3 Records * Syzygy Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.